My Dear Leader
by Broken Uchiha
Summary: In the warring states era Madara had a brother. We know this to be true, but he also had a friend.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

An era of never ending fighting engulfed the ninja world in a time known as warring states. Village were not yet founded and ninja clans lived separate of each other. Clan rivalry was going strong in these times especially for clans like the Uchiha and Senju. If a client hired Uchiha they enemies hired Senju and vice versa time and time again only creating more and more hatred between them.

Going into the Uchiha clan now however you wouldn't think of that as a celebration of sorts was about amongst the members. Everyone seemed happy well until you got to one simple house. Various herbs and medical utensils would be put up neatly in the house as the owner would be examining a guest. Obsidian hair messy with a length that went down just past the base of his neck, equally black eyes, and a slightly sun touched pale skin, the examiner would be dressed in a simple silver kimono with Uchiha crest on the back and lightly colored wooden sandals on his feet. Seemingly satisfied with his examination he looked at his guest with a playful smile he would speak.

"Well Madara it would seem you were hit with a serious case of nerves my friend." he would say moving to pick up some herbs as well as mortar and pestle to grind them up with.

"Are you certain that is all it is Kage?" Madara would ask not looking to convinced.

"Positive, here this should help settle your stomach." He said giving Madara the freshly crushed herbs.

The other man took them as instructed while Kage moved to wash his tools for later use. They sat there silently for a while as he did this then went to prepare for the apparent celebration to happen outside later. Neither he or Madara seemed too enthusiastic about it but it was one of those things that could not be helped. Madara was being declared leader today and everyone seemed happy enough well except for Madara himself.

"So you are becoming leader today, guess I will be the first to say congratulations." Kage would say with a wink to his soon to be superior.

"Heh, do you think the clan will accept me?"

"Doesn't matter you worked hard and deserve the title, although that said I do believe they will love you."

"He is right Elder brother you have nothing to worry about." A voice would say from the doorway.

"See even Izuna believes in you" Kage said.

"I suppose you are both right" Madara would say standing and walking to the doorway with Izuna. "Well Kage I suppose we will see you later then."

"Yup wouldn't miss it if i could." He responded with a slight laugh.

Now smiling Madara and Izuna left to get themselves both ready for it. Kage and them were all really good friends had been for years and he was genuinely happy and supportive of Madara. Anticipation for the night lasted up until the end of the inauguration of his friend to which afterwards he went to meet the brothers only to be met with the sight of the other clansmen meeting with them. Releasing a slight sigh he turned and went back home making sure everything was put up. Satisfied he started to head to bed until he heard his door open so had to go see who it was.

"I didn't get to see you there afterwards." Madara would say upon seeing Kage.

"Well you did seem a bit busy with everyone else so I decided to try and save you the trouble of seeing my ugly mug." Kage responded teasingly.

"But that was the one I wanted to see most." Madara teased back.

"I see, sorry sorry."

"Hard to believe still that this has happened."

"Well better start believing because you will have a lot more responsibilities now."

"Oh I know do not worry."

Bother men would laugh for a bit Kage inviting his friend in for a cup of tea. They sat in idle chatter both enjoying the other's company for a while. It was nice but Madara seemed as though he had something on his mind.

"Do you think things will change for us now?" he asked finally.

"Well we won't be able to spend as much time together but overall it shouldn't."

"I hope not you have been good to me and Izuna."

"Oh I still plan to be, My dear leader." Kage said Madara looking shocked a moment before offering his friend a warm smile idle chat picking but up until he went home for the night.


	2. Bold Enemies

_Chapter 2_

Kage would slowly roll out of bed letting out a loud yawn while stretching. He went about his morning routine getting himself breakfast and a cup of tea to enjoy for the morning. It was quite peaceful at least for the moment but he would have to go out soon. He had planned to meet Madara and Izuna at a favorite spot of their for some training. This was not his favorite thing in the world yet it was very necessary because it was never known when they would be attacked or hired to fight. Finishing his breakfast he would pack a few tools and weapons and begin to head to their meeting spot, something catching his eye before he got out of the Uchiha's area.

In a corner, likely thought to be hidden, Izuna was kissing a girl and things looked as though they might get heated soon. Kage quickly moved away from the scene knowing that Izuna would be late showing up. A smirk coming to his lips however as he knew himself and Madara would have fun with this bit of knowledge later on. The remainder of his trip remained rather peaceful with no one or nothing stopping him on his journey. This meant no one was sick or hurt which was quite a good thing. So with peace of mind on that fact he kept moving until Madara came into view. His back was turned to Kage so what else would the boy do beside sneak up very quietly and attempt to tackle the Uchiha leader. A quick sidestep later however and Kage found himself face first in the dirt road.

"Ouch"

"That's a surprise you are here before my brother." Madara stated, ignoring the fact his friend is on the ground.

"Yeah about that"

Kage's smirk returned as he sat up and recalled the little scene he saw with Madara. Both men chuckled a little while, because they had means for entertainment at Izuna's expense, and the fact that this was something unexpected for him to be doing. Izuna to them never seemed interested in anyone in that sense so it was as puzzling as entertaining and this gave Madara an idea.

"You know Kage, I wonder just how long he has been in a relationship." Madara inquired.

"Hard to tell." Kage answered.

"Perhaps we can try to find out, consider it a secret mission just for us"

"Oh that sounds nice" Kage replied excitedly.

"What sounds nice?" Izuna asked having made his way finally to their training sight.

"Oh nothing Izuna, but we are all finally here shall we begin training?" Madara said.

They all agreed it was time to begin and set on a session of training that went on until around noon at which point all men were covered in sweat from the work. Taking a few minutes to calm down and drink some water they eventually said their goodbyes and started for home. It was nice, Kage thought, to still be able to hang out like that, although now he had to keep his eyes opened for sign of action in the form of Izuna doing secret meetings with his girl now. He was gonna be so mad when he finds out they know, but would get over it quickly. He'd also likely try to get back at them for the embarrassment it would cause him something he had to be prepared for. Speaking of prepared he heard a child crying and a mother screeching for help now.

He rushed over to where the cries were coming from a crowd already there including the brothers, Madara talking to the mother. Kage's eyes however went to the child, a boy, he was wounded and it looked bad. Pushing through the onlookers he made his way to the young boy and quickly examining his wounds. A large gash going down his right arms seemed to be what it was, looked worse than he thought but still no laughing matter. He brought his hands quickly to the top of the injury a soft blue green glow enveloping his hands as he moved it slowly up and down the length of the gash to work on stopping the bleeding and mending the worst of the damage. It took Kage a few minutes but he succeeded in that and keeping the boy conscious from the blood loss. Deeming it safe to move him he gently picked him up moving to the mother who had finished speaking with Madara.

"I did what I could for him here will you allow me to bring him back to my house where i keep my tools to further treat him, of course you can come along as well."

"Yes! Yes! Just please make sure he is ok." she pleaded.

"That is my goal ma'am." Kage replied with a soft smile throwing a look quickly over to his friends who seemed to be gathering shinobi from the clan. He would likely have more patients soon enough, but for now his focus was solely on the boy who he was now rushing over to his home. Once inside he sat the boy on a chair quickly finding a pain reliever he had made up as well as material for stitching up the wound. Giving the boy the pain reliever he waited a moment for it to take effect and then started to carefully stitch the wound, making an antibiotic, and wrapping the now stitched wound with medical wrap and the antibiotic to try and keep infection away.

"You can take him home now but please be safe and if any sign of infection bring him back immediately."

"Thank you, Kage-san"

"No thanks needed and you really do not need formalities just glad to help."

That said the mother and child left to go home and it was quiet a minute. Only a minute as wounded started coming to him now, definitely an enemy attack then. Not wasting more time he began to work on his new patients from most serious wounds to least. The job took him until dawn to finish with some people who he had to make bed for to observe at his house, others he could just send home. That battle did not seem long but it did seem gruesome but by what the men told him they had won, at least that was something he could be relieved about.


	3. Work Encounters

_Chapter 3_

After checking on the patients and making sure they were fine Kage made sure they were fed before leaving a moment to speak to the brothers. He knew it was a good sign neither were here as that meant they were not injured and the men didn't say anything telling him they were alive but still. The attack was to abrupt, whatever had happened he needed to know more perhaps he could help them figure out next course of action should it be needed. So reaching their house he didn't bother to knock just walked in to find them in their main room.

"You both alright?" Kage asked mild worry in his voice.

"We are fine, what of the men with you?" Madara replied then asked himself.

"They'll be fine after some rest wounds are not too bad. Who attack was it Senju?"

"No, it was an unknown clan." Madara said something obviously on his mind. "Their goals for the attack are also unknown."

"Meaning we don't know if they are coming back." Was the disappointed reply from Kage.

Throughout all of the talking Izuna had seemed distracted as he hadn't spoke the entire time. Kage noticed this and chalked it up to either thinking of a plan or worrying about that girl he was with perhaps. Regardless Madara and Kage continued to talk and plan for a little while, deciding to put the clan on high alert for now on and to make sure anything suspicious was reported to Madara himself. That was all either of them could think to do right now because the clan was unknown they had absolutely no idea where they had come from to be able to launch a counter attack.

"Well you both take care now I have to get back to the injured." Kage finally said taking his leave for a faint response to come from Madara.

"Yes please make sure they recover."

With that he made the trek back to his house to find the door opened and be a bit shocked. A girl was standing there looking over the injured men who had all fallen asleep somehow, strange. He wasn't noticed so he quietly moved slightly to the side to see her features and well it was the girl he saw with Izuna prior. Clearing his throat now he watched as the woman jumped before turning and looking at him embarrassed.

"Can I help you?" Kage asked a slightly harsh tone to his voice.

"Oh um. Just looking for someone." she responded.

"Even if they were here these men all need rest, I am sure you will see them when they are healed and ready." He replied firmly.

It was odd to see all these men passed out here when they were mostly wide awake when he left and with her here the door wide open. She moved quickly past him to leave running off to wherever she was going. It could all be a coincident, he supposed, but it was suspicious but the men could have decided to nap and she potentially could have been looking for Izuna. A smirk coming to his lips he had something to share with Madara later for sure whichever it may be. For now he went about making sure all the men were just sleeping looking for any signs of infections or poison and finding none although he did find a flower on the floor.

Kage picked the flower up deciding to research and test it later but he doubted anything would come of it. The woman likely brought it in to give to Izuna if she saw him anyways, and speaking of the woman he hadn't been able to ask her name. A shame but there would be plenty of time for that in the future. For now Kage mixed together some medicines and antibiotics for the injured, changing bandages and cleaning some wounds while they were out and unable to resist. He didn't mind it was less hassle this way for him.

It wasn't until nightfall the men had started to wake up but this proved they were fine. Asking them if anything odd had happened they all replied no and proceeded to ask for food. In all this time Kage had forgotten to cook meals and so looking over them all nervously he told them to wait a minute before he went and made them all a simple rice gruel to eat. No one complained at all eating without complaint and resting.

Thing were like this for a couple weeks until every last man had healed and were sent home. Nothing odd had happened since and they all made nice recoveries but Kage had been worn out by the constant work and care he provided them. No more attacks had befallen the clan either which was good. Laying on the floor now himself he stalled himself from having to pick up the last of the bedding from them and laid there staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes his door would open and a few heavy footsteps would move towards him.

"Sorry to have worn you out so much Kage, but your caring for those men is greatly appreciated." Madara said to him.

"Yeah no problem cannot have the clan dying of infections now can we."

"With you we need not worry on such things." Came the gentle reply from Madara.

"Why are you here right now?" Kage asked but not unkindly, he looked at Madara to see him looking very tired.

"Haven't seen you much the last couple weeks and just wanted to come over." He replied sitting next to Kage.

They stayed like that quiet for a while just enjoying each other's company. They often did this when they were younger it helped them to relax when they were troubled. Kage was indeed friends with both the brothers but he always seemed closest to Madara he couldn't help but wonder himself why that was. It didn't matter right now, all the mattered was they were here together in the clan able to support each other hopefully for a long time to come.


	4. Fishing Trip

_Chapter 4_

The next coming weeks were rather peaceful allowing Kage and Madara to currently be on a fishing trip. Having the worst of their work done they decided the needed some time to play, as well as get some fresh dinner. Dinner looked like a rather slim chance however as neither of the boys were getting lucky with bites today.

"Shame Izuna couldn't join us." Kage complained as he watches his makeshift fishing line.

"He said he had other plans for the evening, likely meeting that girl." Was the simple reply offered.

"You know, that day i came to chat to you guys about the attack when i got back home she was there."

"Oh?" Madara asked intrigued.

"Yeah she looked as if she was looking for something or someone, and odd enough all my patients were asleep at the time, or maybe that's cause there wasn't anyone to flirt with her and upset Izuna." Kage jokes.

Kage turns his attention from the line expecting to see Madara amused but instead saw his friend in deep thought. Thinking on his words as well back to his feelings on it at the time it was suspicious but nothing bad had come of it. Looking back to his fishing line he felt a tug on the other end so he tried to tug back, but he missed the fish anyways.

"Yeah the situation seemed suspicious to me at the time even but i checked everyone and they were all fine coincidences do happen." Kage reassured his friend and with a sigh adding, "It is something to keep in mind however i just wish i had asked her name, oh well plenty of time for that when getting our info to mess with Izuna for ditching us."

"Oh absolutely." Madara finally responded now laughing.

The rest of the fishing trip was rather quiet for the two. Kage had very little luck while Madara did manage to catch a couple fish. Gathering their things they said their goodbyes and went for their respective homes. Opening his door Kage was greeted with the same silence as his everyday life.

"Back home again." he said in an less than enthusiastic voice.

Putting his gear away he would step back and take a look around. Some of his things seemed misplaced. He didn't remember moving anything at all strange. He activated his sharingan to quickly scan for signs of chakra but finding none deactivated it and went to lay down on his bed.

"I must be going crazy." he thought out loud to himself.

Little did he know spying into his window from a little ways away a figure would be moving out of sight. Despite not knowing this he was careful for the next few days thoroughly checking his food, medicines, and equipment before using it. He even went as far as to tell Madara about the strange happening although telling him not to worry as it was likely just paranoia.

A week later he would just be starting to feel easy again walking through the Uchiha camp noticing Izuna and the girl taking a stroll to what seemed like the direction to the river. Nerves instantly gone and a mischievous look now on his face he carefully followed being sure to conceal his chakra as to not be noticed. They did indeed go to the forest like he expected but something felt off. Kage noticed movement in the trees a few feet away.

"So how has your day been going so far Kana?" Izuna's voice rang out.

Taking note and watching for more movement Kage listened in on the two. He however was growing worried as he sensed a few chakra signatures about along with the movement so it was odd of Izuna to not notice. A bad feeling was creeping up on him and quick as, while still concealing himself, he prepared to act to defend his friend if needed.

"Oh it's fine Izuna." She answered him.

"That's good," Izuna responded cheerilly, "Anything you'd like to do today?"

"Actually yes but there are some things I need to go get first." Kana replied adding, "It a secret but since I know you will miss me here you can keep a hold of this." She teased handing Izuna a flower Kage immediately recognized.

The flower, it was the same one he saw on his floor the day he came in and saw her in his home over his patients. He watched as she moved quickly, in the direction the chakra signatures were, and as Izuna sniffed the flower immediately falling to the ground unconscious. This was bad as People now emerged and were heading towards Izuna.

Sharingan came quickly as he lunged from his hiding spot between the men and Izuna doing hand seals on the way. Giving them all a look of bloodlust that stopped them in their tracks momentarily before they tried to rush him Kage would take in a breath. It was a jutsu that allowed escape he learned from Madara, it irritated the enemy as well making it hard to track. Fire style: Hiding in ash jutsu, releasing his breath a large cloud of ash engulfed all of them. The strange men were all forced to shut their eyes some of them coughing while Kage quickly and quietly grabbed his friend and rushed him over to Madara's house where he would inform him of what had happened.


	5. Onward to Battle

_Chapter 5_

It didn't take long for Madara to put on his armour and rush out to the spot of the incident. He was absolutely furious when he saw his unconscious brother and heard the explanation from Kage. Unfortunately he would not attain revenge for this just yet as the people, including Kana, predictively disappeared before he arrived. When Madara returned Kage had excused himself from their home, there was no soothing Madara in the state he was in at that moment anyways.

The following weeks were filled with little attacks attacks easily defended against as well as clansmen sent to find information on this group or clan. They did manage to get a name for the clan, Ayakashi clan, but little else other than they seemed to be pulling a small battle group a day's march away. Naturally the Uchiha had their own warriors prepare for the conflict including Kage who was currently in discussion with the brothers.

"For the last time Izuna, you are NOT coming." Madara said emphasizing the not.

"I have to make sure she doesn't get hurt elder brother!" Izuna said in both anger and pleading.

"She tried to have you captured or maybe even killed." Kage spoke up earning himself a glare which Madara stepped in between of.

"I said no and that is final." Madara responded finally quickly moving behind Izuna to strike the pressure point in his neck. Catching his now unconscious brother Madara went inside to lay him on his bed while Kage waited outside. Telling an attendant to keep an eye on his brother as well as a lower ranking warrior of the clan there at the time to not allow Izuna to leave he swiftly moved to rejoin his friend.

"Sleeping beauty isn't going to stay put you know." Kage said on Madara's return.

"That's why I have people watching him."

"Don't think that will help either." Kage said in response earning a sigh.

"It will slow him down enough so we can hopefully engage and defeat the enemy. Anyways we should be leaving to go and greet them now, do you have everything you need medical and otherwise?" Madara informer then asked.

"I do." Kage answered.

With that the pair moved to join their men at the entrance to the forest they would travel through to meet the Ayakashi's men. Soundlessly Kage moved to merge with the group while Madara went to the front. Madara kept moving and the rest followed closely behind, Kage taking the time to look around everyone looked bloodthirsty already. No one took kindly to the news on what happened to Izuna. They marched long into the night before Madara held an arm out signalling to stop.

Kage wondered if they were taking a break for a moment before allowing his chakra out to sense a bit immediately activating his sharingan and scanning the forest ahead. Chakra signatures were all over the forest and in the trees ahead, the enemy were here. He ground his teeth a bit, they didn't seem like they were about to move anytime soon according to the report, either they were lied to or someone alerted the enemy.

Stiffening slightly as he heard something he'd listen for a moment before shouting the order himself for the group to disperse as a water dragon came barreling out at them. He thought he was crazy as out of everyone in the group it appeared to be coming at him directly so he'd turn and start to do hand seals only to stop when crimson would flash in front of him followed by illumination from fire and steam.

Madara had defended him of course something which he would take advantage of and move back a bit to look at how the enemy chakras were moving to try and locate their positions. Many were engaged with the Uchiha's own warriors and finding one of their men in trouble Kage rushing over to help. Defeating the enemy he'd work to heal his man's wounds as best he could quickly before another enemy was overhead.

The night was filled with the sound of metal clashing, crimson fluids staining both living and dead, and steam hanging in the air like a heavy cloud. Many warriors on both sides have fell victim, the enemy oftentimes coming at the Uchiha in suicide attacks that would take both parties out like they didn't care if they all died. It was really strange but all they could do was bear with it and try to overcome them.

Kage then noticed something strange a chakra, like the girl Kana's but amplified, seemed to be coating some of the corpses by him. The corpse began to stand clumsily their broken bodies picking up their weapons and turning to face him. Looking around he saw similar things happening around the others of his clansmen, the living enemy smirking.

"The hell is this sorcery." Kage mumbled to himself before Kana's voice spoke up to him.

"You know it's a shame you interfered with our work, their wouldn't have been so many casualties if you hadn't." she teased.

"As if I'd believe that." Kage growled at her.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself but you are going to die soon and become my toy anyways."

Finishing her words she sent the corpses to lunge at Kage, easily dodged and Kage sent a kick in retaliation with enough force to break the spine and sent it flying into other bodies. The corpse stood back up or as much as it could as it's lower half now sagged on the ground as it and other now came back at him. Breaking bones, cutting off limbs or sometimes heads, burning them, nothing kept them down and they were obviously here to drain his energy until one of them or the one controlling them could deliver a deadly blow. Kage looked for opportunity to catch Kana in a genjutsu with his sharingan to no avail either as she was smart enough to avoid eye contact.

Kage had to do something about the girl to get the monstrosities to stop even then she was not the only one controlling their fallen, there were others as well focused on other Uchiha clansmen. Taking a deep breath he would flash through hand seals and letting his breath out a large wall of flames would form knocking down and again burning more of the corpses as he this time focusing chakra in his feet would rush past the opening grabbing a sword on the ground and rushing directly at Kana.

Unworried she moved out of the way and was about to say something when Kage then let his anger out in a form of bloodlust and killing intent. She'd freeze for a moment, a moment was all he needed, within mere moments her eyes would be staring wide and lifeless at him as a small stream of blood poured from her mouth. He had driven the sword through her chest as well as a tree behind her sticking her to it. Even if she was alive she'd soon die from the injury, that much he made sure of, it was payment for using Izuna as she did.

His attention would go to his clansmen, he'd waste no more time and went to distract the jutsu casters going from who was in the most trouble, of which would help another as he went to help someone else. It would be long until just Madara was in battle and he was doing well. At least he was until one of the corpses someone moved towards his back and was about to stab a Katana through his back.

Kage's body moved on it's own as he and others members of the clan rushed forward. Things moved in slow motion for everyone involved here. Madara turned as the attack came blood flowing in the air as other members began to take on some of the corpses other's heading towards the caster who quickly realizing he was now alone dropped the jutsu to try to escape.


	6. The End?

_Chapter 6_

Madara had just returned to the clan after his father and brother had broken his friendship with Hashirama. A young kage, not knowing this had happened at the time, only saw a sad boy walking home. He immediately moved to him introducing himself and asking if he was okay. Madara being well, Madara, was resistant at first but as the days went on and Kage kept trying and trying to talk to him and even his brother they ended up becoming friends.

The trio would often train and play together, share their problems and help each other, or sometimes just trade war stories and figure out how to grow from there. They rarely fought with one another and settled disagreements quickly and oftentimes with Kage and Madara sitting quietly together long after even Izuna had gone to bed.

All of this ran through all their minds at the scene happening now. Izuna had just made it to the battlefield when his senses came back to him before he saw it. Tears streaming down his eyes as he rushed to the two closest to him. Madara was shocked and stunned a moment before the realization of what had happened hit.

Kage stood there unable to move anymore partially due to the fact the attacking corpse had been slunk over him jabbing his side with the katana, the blade of which had gone all the way through. He didn't know what had been hit just that something had but his chakra was too low and he lost blood in the prior scraps and even more now. He could only watch as Madara kicked the corpse away and pulled the blade out as Izuna reached tearing some of the cloth from his sleeve and using it to try and stop the bleeding. Madara shifted Kage to have his head in his lap as he tried to help Izuna stop the bleeding to no avail.

Kage felt himself getting weaker and knew that there was little that could be done. He still had a bit of time and though he could not heal their injured he could however try to comfort the brothers a bit. They didn't need to know how scared he was for the situation after so putting on a weak smile he would talk in a soft voice.

"Guy's I d-don't think that's going to help."

"Be quiet Kage save your energy." Madara said his voice stern but seemingly trying to hold something in.

"Saving energy does not work for a dead man. Sorry but I really think this is the end of the line."

The brothers refused to stop helping pretending not to hear what he was saying. He couldn't blame them really and was sorry he couldn't be there for them longer. Kage's breathing was becoming labored and darkness was encroaching on his vision. His time was running out quickly and so this was his last chance to speak.

"Izuna, get stronger to help protect everyone, including yourself from future enemies as you have our friendship on many occasions." Kage barely heard Izuna sniffle as he addressed him but had to continue for Madara, "Madara, you are already strong and you pull the clan together, you need to stay strong...for them. I was happy to be able to befriend you both."

Darkness has nearly completely consumed his vision but he managed to muster the energy to try and reach up to Madara. The man leaned down to his reach which was comforting because of the contact and because Kage's soft voice would now come out a barely audible whisper.

"You I adored especially." Kage could barely keep his thoughts straight now. Darkness was consuming them. He muttered the next phrase not even realizing it as he passed. "My dear leader...and...friend."

By now their surviving clansmen of the battlefield had come to watch the trio. Kage's hand fell towards the ground hitting with a soft thud, he had passed. The brothers were now both in tears not knowing what to do for a few seconds. Wiping his eyes Madara stood looking down at Kage then to the battlefield as a whole taking in the sight.

"We have lost many clansmen tonight including our healer. The enemy have lost great numbers as well however. Come my brethren let us hunt down this enemy and eradicate them while we have the chance, for our clan but more importantly for our fallen." Madara addressed the clan anger lacing his words.

No one protested, instead all stood at the ready following their leader into the coming dawn. The Ayakashi clan would be no more after this day, except for one who managed to escape in the chaos of the battle. No matter when finished the Uchiha went back and gather what they could of their dead, Madara himself carrying Kage's body. They buried their dead then went on with their lives, the brothers however were unable to forget their lost friend.

Meanwhile the lone survivor of the Ayakashi revisited the battlefield as well after the Uchiha left. He went straight over to Kana's body. Removing the blade that pinned her to the tree and proceeding to perform the hand seals to their clan's jutsu. Kana's body stood the wound seemingly mending itself now as the survivor spoke.

"That was an utter failure, no matter we should get to work on a new plan."

The words were left in the forest not acted upon until many years later. They had somehow learned of Madara's plan for infinite tsukuyomi and thinking it a form of revenge went to interfere with the gedo statue their jutsu having some sort of clash with the gedo. Wear Madara had used the Gedo to stay alive before his own chakra remained and so when the clash happened he had been revived. The biggest blow however is that the gedo statue was gone in its place a humanoid figure that quickly fled the scene before the dust could even settle.

Being revived ahead of time frustrated Madara slightly but he revised his plan with Obito and began to make moves to correct the mess, unaware the clan who took his friend was responsible. Even now in these times he still thought of him but worried little what he would think now for Madara thought this to be the right path for him.


End file.
